fantsasy_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Magic
Dragon Magic is a rare and powerful magic wielded by Dragons. It takes up many different forms and can be applied to other forms of magic to enhance them in unique ways. To learn this magic, the user requires to have a Dragon soul - Dragons don't have an issue with this, though people do. Humans who possess this magic would be descendant of a Dragon or person who has a Dragon Soul. This form of magic focuses on bringing out the raw power of the user through an elemental magic. Known Users * Sol * Rukoss Capabilities and Limitations These abilities and skills are able to be learnt by anyone who is using Dragon Magic: * Dragon Soul: '''This is a skill which gives the user, ''if'' ''human''''', the ability to transform into a dragon; users of this powerful ability can turn into a dragon willingly and unwillingly to varying degrees. People can develop a features of a Dragon like Dragon scales, eyes, claws - or even fully transform into a Dragon. If the user is a Dragon, then their magic gets stronger, more vicious and destructive. Unfortunately, for humans they would need to know how to transform back into a human after turning into a Dragon which can be more difficult for some than it is for others. The cause to turn back from a dragon is usually, but not always, the cause - or trigger - for turning into one in the first place; a person which turns into a dragon at a certain point of rage could need to calm down fully to turn back, though someone who could transform via breathing in water may need to hear the sound of rain to turn back. * '''Dragon Enhancement: '''This is an unlearnt skill, but requires the user to know a elemental form of Magic e.g. Fire or Earth. The Dragon Soul in the user's body would enhance this element of magic to greater heights and coincides with the Dragon Soul ability as to helping form the type of dragon humans would become. The Dragon Soul would have an effect on the element the user manipulates for example, making water glow with Water Magic, or making Fire a violent red with Fire Magic. For most users, this is the primary ability used in combat, and for general use - if it's needed. Unfortunately, there are similar limitations for the elemental magic, but to a much lesser degree; elements which can counter other elements (like Water counters Fire) would be less effective (Water would be less effective against Fire) and for elements like Earth Magic, you still won't be able to change the element of the Earth from Silver to Magnesium (for example). * '''Dragon Resistance: '''The user would have a higher tolerance of magic from other people but this does not apply to other Dragon Magic users; their magic is just as effective as it would be if Dragon Magic wasn't at play. Dragon's would be somewhat resistant to magic from other powerful Magic types like Demon Magic and Angel Magic, but nowhere near as much as they would to a normal user of the same element. This also allows people with a Dragon soul, which you need to have this magic, to live longer than humans. Category:Magic